Mitochondrial dysfunction has been established to contribute to the pathology of numerous diseases and is suspected in many more. A role for loss of mitochondrial function in normal aging has long been suspected. Most hypotheses focus on free radical damage to mitochondrial DNA. Mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) lies in close proximity to the mitochondrial respiratory chain, which produces free radicals even during normal respiration. Somatic mtDNA mutations accumulate with age in post-mitotic tissues in association with a decline in mitochondrial function. MtDNA mutations are propagated during the turnover of mitochondria, which have a limited lifespan of only a few weeks, even in post-mitotic cells. Because mtDNA contributes disproportionally to respiratory complexes I, III, and IV, these complexes are disproportionally affected when mtDNA is damaged. Disproportional effects on mitochondrial respiratory complexes increase the production of free radicals by impeding the normal flux of electrons through the electron transport chain; the increase in free radicals causes further damage to mtDNA, creating a vicious cycle. That the association between the accumulation of mtDNA mutations and aging is likely not an epiphenomenon is indicated by the striking premature aging phenotype of transgenic mice with an increased mtDNA mutation rate due to expression of a proof-reading-defective mitochondrial DNA polymerase.
Loss of mitochondrial function, particularly complex I function, likely contributes to Parkinson's disease (PD) as well. Complex I (NADH-ubiquinone oxidoreductase) activity is selectively decreased 15-30% in the substantia nigra (SN) in sporadic PD. 1-Methyl-4-phenyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine (MPTP) is a neurotoxin that causes a parkinsonian syndrome in humans and mice: MPTP is metabolized in the brain to MPP+, a complex I inhibitor that accumulates in dopaminergic neurons. Chronic inhibition of complex I with rotenone, throughout the brain, causes selective degeneration of dopaminergic neurons in the SN. Rotenone-treated rats develop all the pathological hallmarks of PD, including distribution of pathology, nigrostriatal dopaminergic neurodegeneration, formation of Lewy-Body-like cytoplasmic inclusions, and oxidative damage. The hypokinesia in rats treated with rotenone may also reflect, at least in part, a general health problem rather than loss of nigrostriatal dopaminergic neurons.
A role for mitochondrial dysfunction in Friedreich's ataxia (FRDA or FA) is also recognized. FRDA is an inherited disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system and muscle cells resulting in symptoms ranging from uncoordination, gait disturbance, and speech problems to heart disease and muscle fatigueability. FRDA has a prevalence of approximately 1 in 40,000 in Caucasians. FRDA is characterized by progressive ataxia of all four limbs, dysarthria, areflexia, sensory loss, and exercise intolerance. Skeletal deformities and cardiomyopathy are found in most patients, impaired glucose tolerance and diabetes mellitus are found in ˜30% of patients, and reduced visual acuity, including a pigmentary retinopathy, and hearing loss are occasionally seen. Symptoms usually begin between the ages of 5 and 15 but can, on rare occasions, appear as early as 18 months or as late as 50 years of age. The first symptom to appear is usually difficulty in walking, or gait ataxia. The ataxia gradually worsens and slowly spreads to the arms and then the trunk. Foot deformities such as clubfoot, flexion (involuntary bending) of the toes, hammer toes, or foot inversion (turning inward) may be early signs. Over time, muscles begin to atrophy, especially in the feet, lower legs, and hands, and deformities develop. Other symptoms include loss of deep tendon reflexes, especially in the knees and ankles. Generally, within 10 to 20 years after the appearance of the first symptoms, afflicted individuals are confined to a wheelchair, and in later stages of the disease become completely incapacitated. Life expectancy may be affected, and many people with FRDA die in adulthood from the associated heart disease: myocardial failure is the most common cause of premature death (http://www.ninds.nih.gov/disorders/friedreichs_ataxia). There are currently no approved treatments for FRDA.
Friedreich's ataxia is an autosomal recessive disease caused by a triplet repeat expansion in the frataxin gene, which leads to decreased frataxin protein levels. Frataxin is found primarily in mitochondria where it chaperones iron for the formation of iron-sulfur clusters and may also act to store and detoxify excess iron. Iron-sulfur clusters are important prosthetic groups in the mitochondrial electron transport chain and other enzymes, including aconitase in the Krebs cycle. Decreased frataxin levels contribute to mitochondrial dysfunction and mitochondrial iron accumulation, which are believed to lead to increased production of toxic oxidants, which can further impair mitochondrial and cellular function. Mitochondrial dysfunction is believed to be responsible for most, if not all, of the pathologies described above.